


Bringing Home Baby

by Jekkah



Series: Brothers [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "A Brother's Work Is Never Done" Jack and Henry's baby sister arrives. Written as a birthday gift for Daisy Angel - JJ/Hotch, Rossi/Garcia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing Home Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This was written for Daisy Angel's birthday. It's a sequel to "A Brother's Work is Never Done."
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the dvds. I don't own Candyland, Matchbox cars, or Go Fish either.

"Jacky!" Henry whispered. He crept over to Jack's bed and laid his face next Jack's sleeping one. "Jacky, wake up!"

Nine-year-old Jack opened his eyes to find his six-year-old step-brother staring back at him. Jack screamed, startled, causing Henry to also scream, amused. "Henry! What are you doing here? It's Saturday! You should be sleeping. And it's still dark out."

"Something's wrong with Mama. She keeps walking all over her room, holding her back, and making funny faces," Henry told him, solemnly. "Daddy Aaron's talking on the phone, but I don't know who he's talking to."

"Come on," Jack sighed, flinging his blanket to the side. He grabbed Henry's hand and led him to their parents' room. The door was partially opened and Jack pushed on it. He found JJ sitting on the edge of the bed while Hotch moved around the room, throwing things into a bag.

"Hi, sweethearts," JJ said, gently, when she noticed them standing in the doorway.

Jack took a few steps forward. "Are you okay?"

JJ nodded, releasing a long breath. "I'm fine, but it seems like Gracie and anxious to meet you guys."

"The baby's coming?"

"Here?" Henry squealed, jumping up and down.

JJ laughed at the panic on Jack's face, even as more pain shot through her back. "No, not here. Daddy Aaron and I are going to go to the hospital as soon as Aunt Penelope gets here. She's going to stay with you."

Henry pouted. "I want to go to the hospital."

"Not this time, Bug," JJ told him, pushing the hair from his forehead.

"But I want to!" he protested.

Hotch paused from his packing. "Henry, listen to your mother. You can't go to the hospital this time. Aunt Penelope will bring you and Jack later."

"But-"

"We'll have more fun here, Henry," Jack interrupted Henry's tantrum. "We can draw Mama and Gracie pictures and Aunt Penelope will make us her big smiles breakfast. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Henry grinned widely. "Yeah!"

JJ breathed in sharply, her fists clenched. "Aaron. Aaron. Aaron!"

"Right here," Hotch assured her, racing over to her to rub her back. He sighed in relief when the doorbell rang. "Boys, can you go answer the door? Check and make sure that it's Aunt Penelope before you open it."

"Come on, Henry," Jack said, once again grabbing Henry's hand. He peaked through the window to make sure it was Garcia before calling back up the stairs, "It's Aunt Penelope AND Uncle Dave!"

"Uncle Dave?" Hotch repeated, helping JJ down the stairs. He had a raised eyebrow when Garcia and Rossi walked through the door. "And how was your night?"

Rossi glared at Hotch's delighted expression. "Just remember, Aaron, who caught our little JJ sneaking out of your hotel room in nothing but your dress shirt and kept it from the rest of the team."

Garcia slugged Rossi in the arm. "Oh, leave him alone, Gumdrop. His wife's about to deliver our niece. I'm sure he'll be happy for us later."

"Okay, okay," Rossi agreed. He threw his arm around Garcia's shoulder, drawing her close to him, and kissed her temple. "You two should probably get going. JJ doesn't look like she's going to make it much longer."

"Bite me, Dave," JJ snapped. Jack and Henry both froze. "Sorry, boys. Aunt Penelope will explain that later."

JJ and Hotch kissed them both good-bye before heading out the door. Jack and Henry looked at Rossi and Garcia expectantly.

"You know, guys," Rossi said, leaning down to them, "it's still pretty early. Why don't you go back to sleep for a little while?"

"I don't want to sleep!" Henry retorted.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Come on, Henry. You can sleep in my room. Aunt Penelope, will you make us big smiles for breakfast, please?"

"Please?" Henry repeated, sticking his bottom lip out.

"Absolutely," Garcia giggled. She kissed the tops of both their heads. "Good nights, sweeties."

Jack took Henry back upstairs and tucked him into bed. He climbed in after him, sighing as Henry moved close enough to him to play with his hair. Jack closed his eyes and was quickly asleep.

He awoke a few hours later to the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. He got dressed and brushed his teeth. When Henry awoke, Jack helped him to do the same. They ventured downstairs to the kitchen to find Garcia standing at the counter putting the final touches on their breakfast while Rossi stood behind her, nuzzling her ear.

"Ew," Henry groaned, causing the two adults to spring apart.

"Don't worry," Jack assured them. "He does the same thing when Dad and JJ kiss."

Henry hopped onto his seat with Jack's helped. "Aunt Penny? Are you and Uncle Dave getting married like Mama and Daddy Aaron?"

Rossi choked on the piece of bacon he had stolen causing Garcia to chuckle. Jack shook his head. "Henry, you're not suppose to ask grown-ups that."

"But how are they going to have babies if they're not married?" he asked, confused.

"The same way Mama and Daddy Will had you," Jack explained, patiently. Henry nodded in understanding before taking a big bite of his pancake. Jack glanced at Rossi, who was still looked alarmed. "You just have to know how to talk to him."

Rossi leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "You are an amazing big brother, Jack Hotchner."

Jack blushed before beginning to eat his own breakfast. While Rossi cleaned up, Garcia settled the boys in the living room to make cards. When the cards were done, Jack played game after game of Candyland. After an hour's worth of Matchbox cars and half a dozen hands of Go Fish, the house phone finally rang.

"Guess what, boys?" Garcia said, hanging up the phone. "You have a brand new baby sister!"

"Yay!" Henry cheered, jumping up and down.

Garcia smiled at his antics. "Henry, why don't you and Uncle Dave grab the cards for your mom and go to the car? Jack and I will be right behind you."

"I wanna stay with Jacky."

"It's okay, Henry. I'll be right there," Jack said. Henry nodded before running off with Rossi.

Garcia placed her hands on Jack's shoulders. "Your dad and JJ would like for you to get to meet Grace first and by yourself, if that's okay with you?"

Jack frowned. "What about Henry?"

"Uncle Dave and I are going to take him to the gift shop while you visit. Okay?" Garcia couldn't help the warmth that spread through her chest over Jack's consideration of Henry.

"Okay," Jack agreed.

Garcia dropped Jack off in front of JJ's hospital room after a quick peak inside to make sure that his parents were in there. He walked timidly into the hospital room. JJ was sitting in the bed with a tiny bundle in her arms while Hotch perched on a chair next to the bed. He held his arms open to Jack, who ran to him.

"So, Jack, what do you think?" JJ asked him after Jack studied his baby sister for a few moments.

"She's small," Jack whispered.

JJ tittered. "She didn't feel so small a few hours ago." She shifted in the bed. "Would you like to hold her?"

Jack nodded, his eyes wide. Hotch helped to settled him in the bed next to JJ. He hovered as JJ transferred the tiny infant with dark curls into Jack's arms. JJ wrapped an arm around Jack and kissed his head.

"What do you think of her now?" Hotch asked.

"She's pretty cool," Jack said, playing it cool even as he was enthralled with her.

JJ squeezed his shoulder. "Your dad and I were talking and we thought that since you are an amazing big brother to Henry and we know you're going to be an amazing big brother to Grace, that you should get the honor of giving Grace her middle name."

"Me?" Jack glanced back and forth between the two of them, surprise in his eyes.

"Yeah, you, as long as you don't go with something crazy like 'Wonder Woman,'" Hotch warned. "What do you think?"

Jack nodded. "I think that's awesome. I already know her middle name."

"You do?" JJ questioned, a bit startled.

"I think she should be named after my mom." Hotch exchanged a concern look with JJ. "I think her middle name should be Jennifer."

JJ let out a small, tearful gasp. She quickly wiped away the tears that had fallen. "Grace Jennifer Hotchner. It's a great name. Thank you, Jack."

"It's perfect," Hotch concurred. He kissed both Jack and Grace's foreheads before kiss JJ on the lips.

"Ew!" Henry shrieked as he, Rossi, and Garcia entered the room. He held a pink hippo in one hand and papers in the other. "Ooh, is that Gracie? Can I hold her?"

Jack shook his head while Hotch and JJ frowned in panic, not expecting Henry to ask that question. "Not yet, Henry. She's too little, but you can show Mama the cards we made her while Aunt Penny holds Gracie."

"Cool!" Henry scrambled up on the bed while Garcia took the baby from Jack. Henry handed the first card to Jack. "Jacky, I made you a card. See, that's you and me and Gracie. And Daddy Aaron and Mama are watching us."

"You were suppose to make the cards for Mama," Jack admonished.

Henry shrugged. "But you're the best big brother in the whole world. I wanted to make you a card."

Jack's cheeks tinged pink. He leaned over and hugged Henry. "I love you, Henry."

"I love you, too, Jacky," Henry responded as if it was the most natural thing in the world.


End file.
